Child of the Sun and Moon
by Aurane Eternal
Summary: Morgayna, she just happens to be born under the protection of not only the Moon Goddess but also the Sun God. She and her friend go to an odd carnival, Morgayna is transported to the world of Avatar by the witch there. She falls onto Zuko's ship, what is to happen to her? What will she do? *I do not own Avatar or any of the Avatar characters only Morgayna and her 'tude* ZukoxOC


_Morgayna's POV:_

Today I knew was a very special day. I just couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the fact that tonight was a full moon and it was also the Summer Solstice today. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I slowly took a sip of the Starbucks coffee in my hand. It was a Gingerbread Latte. _Delicious, hopefully Kat doesn't notice me_. I thought hopefully, just as she yelled out my name angrily. "Morg! I got this flyer earlier and I wanted to – wait a minute! Don't drink my latte, you ho!" my best friend, and roomie, Katherine screeched as she pulled the delicious treat from my hands. "You are such a skank, you know that right? But I love you anyways." She said her frown turning into her signature smirk.

"I know… and love you back!" I told her innocently and with a wink. "So, you got a flyer? Glorious… it better not be another stupid assed poetry reading. I can't take them. The last one was all 'Give the earth back… her heart! You cold corporate… bigots!'" I said amping up the dramatics. I leaned in closer to get a look at the flyer. I tried to be sneaky and take back her coffee, but she swatted my hand and took a victory sip as I pouted.

"It's for some 'super natural' carnival circus thing…" she told me skeptically looking at the paper. "I don't really think that it could be that 'super natural' but it also says that there is a witch to grant your hearts deepest desires." She told me with a wiggle of her fingers.

I looked at her confused and took the flyer from her and studied it. "Okay. So there is a freaky carnival boasting a witch-y _and_ it's not only the Solstice but also a full moon? LET'S GO!" I yelled excited. Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew I would go anyway and either get into some kind of trouble or do something stupid.

"All right, let's get going," she said gathering her things.

"Ah, ah, ahh. Not like that hon!" I waved my finger at her smiling. "Anyway I have to change too! Tonight is super special! So, no skimping out on the attire and appearance!"

"Fine. But no putting me into booty shorts! I am dressing myself, got it?"

"… yes…" I replied disappointed. We began to get ready, I chose some basic knee length black denim pants and a blood red tank top with my everyday blue grey hoodie. Katherine opted for light denim jeans a The Pretty Reckless tank and a black cardigan. She also was wearing black flip-flops and me my black DC skate shoes. We then moved into the dorms bathrooms to do our makeup. "Time to fix up our faces!" I declared entering the bathrooms. Katherine laughed a shook her head.

My eye makeup was done with sparkly grey eye shadow and a gold on the tear duct and a ton of mascara. Kat did her purr-fect cat eye, which is how she got the nickname Kitty Kat from me. She was about to walk away when I grabbed her face and put a light berry lip stain on her lips. I finished mine with a red lip stain.

"We look damn goooood!" I said striking a pose in the mirror. "Those guys won't even know what hit 'em! We are gonna kill with look girl!" I was really excited because I could feel the energies around me getting antsy.

"I will kill you if you leave me with a lump on a log like last time! He couldn't even kiss without slobbering and you had the one with experience. Don't make me want to kill you, kay?" she told me with a dead serious look on her face. She then proceeded to whack my head until I would agree.

"Ok, ok! I promise to not try to pair you with some poor unfortunate soul," I said exiting the bathrooms and leaping to the stairs with my bag. "I'm driving! So I get immunity!" I hadn't noticed she'd caught up until she hit me again. "OWIE!" I ran to the small car in the high school dorm lot. I unlocked the doors and climbed into the drivers seat throwing my bag into the back seat after I grabbed out my iPod. Kat got in on the other side and hit me one last time before I started the engine. I then rubbed my head in exaggerated pain. She just sat there and evilly smiled.

"Only when the car is on!" she sang.

"It is on! You are a bitch, but love you anyways!"

The drive to the carnival was full of horrible rapping, singing off key, yelling at drivers to 'move bitch, get out the way!' and of course laughs and smiles galore. When we got to the park, the sun had just started to makes its descent into the horizon, and the moon take his place. I noticed there was a little tent that read 'Witch' over the entry way covered with a flap.

"I see the witches tent, are you going to come with? Or are you going to go eat?" I asked Kat. She looked at the tent, and me, then to the food. She noticed some guys that were just her type and I knew exactly what the answer was going to be at that moment.

"You go, I'm going to get some munch and try to get a hot guy to feed me," she winked at this. "You better have some good thing coming out of there! See you laters!"

"Alright, be careful he doesn't try to do anything that you'll regret tomorrow, love! Kisses and deuces!" I yelled waving and giving her the 'peace' sign. I then made the short trek to the colorful tent.

"Come in, child." A elderly voice called from within the tent just as I stuck my nose through the flaps.

"Uh, lady, I'm not really a child anymore… but you can call me Morgayna or Morg…" I called as I walked through the opening. I was nervous as to how she knew I was at the door.

"Child, your name, it means 'bright sea' does it not?" she inquired.

"I don't know… it may?"

"Well, you are still a child in my eyes, and no ordinary one at that. You are born of the Father Sun and hold the Daughter Moon in your heart. The Daughter guides you, while The Father protects you. The pulls of Fire and Water, Light and Dark, reside within your soul. Tell me, child, you feel as though today is different, yes?" she asked and it was during this I saw her. She was a crone who was hunched and yet looked oddly beautiful and captivating.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I have this feeling as though I am going to change, or that something big is about to happen to me… all the energies around me have been going bonkers today. Does that mean something?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yes, my dear child. Something big shall happen, today as the sun and moon trade their places in the sky, you shall go to where your heart truly lies. A young man, yes, a scarred man, needs your guidance and faith. You are both connected be the red-ribbon of fate, your time has come to go to him!" the woman told me with a change in her voice, it was like she suddenly had multiple voices. Her left eye clouded over and her right eye became clear. Just as the last word was said, I became surrounded by two circles intertwined, one was as blue as the rivers I remembered from my childhood, and the other the color of all the flames I could remember seeing. That was when they shot up creating a pillar around me. They spiraled around each other and I began to fall, fast. My heart jumped into my throat and I thought I would hit the ground but I kept falling and falling. Eventually I gave into the feeling of the fall and blacked out.

_Zuko's POV:_

"What is this? Why are you not working?" I asked my crew in anger. "We have to follow the light and catch the Avatar!" as soon as I finished my sentence I followed their gazes to see a young woman in the middle of the crowd.

"Ahh! Who are you people?" the girl screamed when she opened her eyes to a group of armored men around her. Her eye went wide and her mouth opened slightly and then closed again. "I… where am I? Why are you wearing armor?" she gazed around the circle and her eyes landed on me and at that moment she jumped up yelling. "Holy flying fucks! Y-your Prince fucking Zuko!" I stared at her and wondered how she knew my name and I was shocked at her language.

"I will be asking the questions, not you. Now tell me, who are you?" I angrily questioned the girl. She looked very strange. Her skin was slightly darker than mine, but her eyes were green and gold and blue. Her hair was a color I had never seen as hair before, purple.

"Of course, my names Morgayna, but everybody calls me Morg. I know who you are, because I come from this place that is very different, and well, you're on a cartoon show… and bee-tee-dubs, you are so much more hot, I mean sexy, I mean cute here… the scar is way more epically awesome here, too," she finished with her eyes lighting up and blushing a bit, and only making me even more baffled by her appearance on my ship and by her in general.

"What are you talking about?" I angrily asked only then realizing that she called me hot, sexy and cute… _she also thinks my scar is epically awesome? What does that even mean?_ I thought to myself feeling heat rise to my face. "What do you mean by 'cartoon' and 'bee-tee-dubs'? What are they?" she blinked at me then giggled slightly.

"Well a cartoon is a series of drawings that create a moving image. I basically only watch cartoons, because they are better than the live action shit on the tv now. And a tv is short for television which is the device that I use to watch the cartoons and a live action thing is where there is a series of photographs taken at an extremely high speed to make the person look as though they are moving and also they have sound to go with it. And you are on this show called 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' which is totally awe—"

"Avatar? Airbender?" I gawked at the girl. "Does it tell you what is happening? And what is to come?"

"Ok, mister, I ain't tellin' you jack squat!" she replied crossing her arms in defiance and sticking out her tongue. "If I did, it would screw everything over!"

"Tell me what you know." I growled through my teeth.

"NO!" she yelled at me laughing. Then her eyes teeth began to clatter together. "Holy mother of guacamole! It's a fuckin' icebox out here, man! How in the seven bloody hells are you not freezing your asses off? Oh… right… firebending…" she blushed and her teeth continued to clatter. "Where are we anyway?"

"We are at the south pole." I stated with frustation.

"Nephew, what is with all this commotion?" My uncle called out to me.

"Oh. My. Spirits! Its General Iroh! Dragon of the West! Dude! You have the best humor! And I hear the best tea making skills," the girl named Morgayna said to my uncle stroking his pride. "I am a bit of a Morg Popsicle, could I please get some of that famously famous tea?" she then smiled sweetly to my uncle.

"Oh my! Of course, young lady! Come, follow me to the kitchens and I will prepare that tea and you can warm up a bit as well." My uncle looked happier than he had been in a long time. She had stroked his ego quite well. It seemed as though she knew what she was doing. _Damn that woman._

_Morgayna's POV:_

"So, Morg… is it? Is that shortened?" Iroh asked me with hands folded over his belly.

"Yes, sir. It is short for Morgayna. But I do prefer Morg, I feel it fits better," I told him trying very hard to keep my manners up. He is my elder after all. He passed me a cup of the tea once it was done brewing. I took a small tentative sip. "WOW! Uncle Iroh! This tea is positively spectacular!" I beamed and then realized I had called him 'Uncle Iroh' I blushed and then proceeded to correct myself and ask forgivenss. "I'm sorry, sir, I just called you Uncle Iroh without your permission first. It was very rude of me, I beg your forgivness," I bowed my head in respect only to earn a whole hearted laugh from said general.

"My dear, Morg, you may call me uncle or any name you wish so long as it's not anything insulting now, dear!" he laughed. I smiled relieved and impressed at his carefree attitude.

"Then, may I call you… Ossan? It means uncle in a favorite language of mine back where I am from." I explained. He lit up at the thought and agreed.

"It is so delicious, Ossan!" I exclaimed. "I've never had such tasty tea in my entire life!"

"I'm glad you think so, Morg. The key to good tea is –"

"Proper aging and love!" I cut him off. "Ack! I'm so sorry, again! I didn't mean to interrupt you," I told him blushing from the error I had made and looking down.

"All is well, Morg," he told me with a smile as big as his belly and laughing slightly. "Might I ask where you are from?"

"I am from far, far away…"

"So, Earth Kingdom? North Pole? I do know you are not of the Fire Nation, and far, far away isn't the South Pole since that is where we are. So, please tell me," he said leaning in.

"Well, a long, long time ago… in a galaxy far, far away…" I began quoting the opening credits of Star Wars. Iroh leaned in even closer. "Actually not that long ago… but still far, far away. The place I am from is kind of like yours, except there is no bending or bizarre hybrid animals." I paused and took not of the look on his face, it was of pure shock.

"No bending? How do people do things? Please, tell me that there is still tea!" Iroh called out in horror, and I laughed loudly. I evilly smirked and realized I could have a whole heap of fun with this.

"Oh, Ossan! Oh, Iroh! The pain of the tea! There is none, for it is all 'hot leaf juice'!" I cried out in feigned agony. "Oh, the horror! Oh, the humanity! Life is nothing without the glory of tea properly aged and prepared with love." I placed the back of my hand to my forehead in classic Scarlet O'Hara fashion and swooned.

"Morgayna! You poor child!" the retired general wailed and then pulled me into his arms and poured another cup of tea for us.

"And, sometimes… it's… it's…" I paused for what he must have thought was an eternity. "COLD!" I yelled causing him to fall back in shock and utter horror at my statement.

"How do you _live_?" Iroh asked me. I just laughed so hard I got tears in my eyes and shrugged as soon as I composed myself.

"Morgayna!" I heard a slightly familiar angry voice. "I need you to tell me everything you know, _now_!" the Prince yelled at me.

"Like I told ya before. I ain't tellin' you jack squat!" I yelled back crossing my arms. "Look, Squinty," Zuko glared at the name I had given him. "You may just want to go up in about, oh I dunno, 10 seconds! You will be happy," I told him in a sing-song voice giggling with glee. He looked out the door above us, in time to see a blue beam of light.

"Uncle! It's the Avatar!" He shouted pointing to the pillar of light.

"Now, now Zuko, we've been over this a thousand times… it's just the lights of the South Pole, not the Avatar." Iroh sighed and I choked back a laugh while covering my mouth with my hand, earning a heated glare.

"See, Squinty? I am good for ya. I told you about the light thingy! Teehee," I laughed at him and he kept on glaring at me.

"My name is not 'Squinty', it is Prince Zuko, peasant."

"Well, then princey-poo! By the way, lovely bald pony-tail," I winked blowing a kiss.

"Argh!" Zuko groaned as he stalked off with his fists smoking.


End file.
